The Perfect Christmas
by Reign421
Summary: Ino recieves the perfect gift, but it isn't what she wants.Major: ShikaIno Side: KibaHina NaruTema SasuSaku NejiTen Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

This is my second fanfic! Well, this is a Christmas One Shot enjoy! Based on a true story in my life, a bit made up!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Christmas Miracle, Naruto Winter Special

It was a snowing day in Konoha High, and ten friends, Neji, TenTen, Naruto, Temari, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata Shikamaru and Ino were in the form room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chunin Form Room_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Guys, how about this year we have a Secret Santa?' suggested Naruto.

'What is a Secret Santa?' asked Sakura.

'You don't know?' said Naruto while pulling a face.

'If she knew, she wouldn't ask, dobe!' said Sasuke.

'Don't call my boyfriend a dobe' yelled Temari. (AN: Friend Request)

'This is too troublesome,' moaned Shikamaru.

'Everything is troublesome to you Shika-kun,' said Ino in a joking tone, 'anyway, Tema-chan, Sasuke-kun, stop the fighting and let Naruto finish, okay?'

'Fine, Naru-kun, go on!' said Temari.

'Hn,' said Sasuke.

'Okay, this is how it works, we put all our names into a bag, and we randomly draw it out, but the person you pick out, you have to get them a gift for Christmas,' said Naruto excitedly.

'That sounds interesting!' said Kiba jumping up and down.

'So who's in?' asked Naruto.

Temari raised her hand, Sakura forced Sasuke's arm into the air with her super-strength, Kiba smiled, Hinata gave a shyful nod, Neji and TenTen both raised their hands.

The only two who didn't raise their hand was Shikamaru and Ino.

'Are you guys in?' asked Hinata.

'It's too troublesome to buy gifts and to receive gifts, I don't bother,' said Shikamaru as he placed his head back on the desk to sleep again.

'This thing only works if everyone is paired off with a boyfriend or girlfriend, so when a person that isn't your other half give you a gift no confusion is caused, and you guys all know I'm a useless romantic,' said Ino.

'Did you hear what she said?' asked Naruto.

'I did, but I'm sure dobs can't,' mumbled Sasuke.

Following this comment was a long silent glaring contest between Temari and Sasuke.

'Guys, break it up, Ino, everyone here is probably clear about how everybody feels about everybody, so there won't be any confusion, and Shikamaru, if you want your rib cage in the correct place then you better join okay?' said Sakura while cracking her knuckles.

Shikamaru thought for a bit, and then as if the two planned it, they both nodded and said 'Okay.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After around ten minutes of writing down names

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari held out a pouch with ten pieces of paper with names written in them, they were folded in order to keep secret. In order to ensure the names aren't seen Neji and Hinata were demanded to be knocked out during the process.

Naruto went first then Temari, then Sasuke, Sakura, TenTen, Naruto Stuck Neji's hand into the pile and grabbed one for him. The same was done by Kiba with Hinata's case. Shikamaru and Ino were the last to pick out names. After they picked out all the names, everyone peeked at the names.

The order was

Naruto: Temari (vice versa)

Neji: TenTen (vice versa)

Kiba: Hinata (vice versa)

Sasuke: Sakura (vice versa)

Shikamaru: Ino (vice versa)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later in the day

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Ino, Hinata, TenTen and Temari, wanna come to my house for a sleepover?' asked Sakura.

'Sure my parents aren't home tonight, so yeah I'll come!' said Ino.

'Gaara has a Sand campaign, and Kankuro is doing a charity puppet show so, I'm free as a bird!' said Temari as she hopped about.

'Neji-kun is having a sleepover too with the guys, and I don't want Kiba-kun seeing me in my jammies, so I have to leave the house!' said Hinata as a cherry-pink shade crossed upon her face.

'Perfect, then we'll meet after class at my locker, okay?' said Sakura.

'Okay, shit, we're late for class now! So see you guys later!' with that Temari left and then the remaining trio parted to their last lesson.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Sakura's House

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Guys, what do you to do?' asked Sakura while drying her hair.

'Get out of our wet bikinis will be the first thing!' said Ino as she shivered back into Sakura's house.

'Whose idea was it to swim in your pool during winter again?' squealed Temari.

Everyone looked at Hinata and glared, but Hinata had to laugh

'I'm so sorry, it's hard to take you guys seriously when your mouths are shaking like Halloween decorations!' said Hinata as she fell on the couch and laughed some more.

Just as the girls were about to squeeze the life out of Hinata, the doorbell rang.

'TenTen, Temari and Sakura keep Hinata quiet! I'll answer the door okay?' said Ino and she jumped off the pile of towels and opened the door.

She opened the door, and yelled 'HI, WHAT CAN I DO FOR YOU?'

'Ino, you may be attractive, but that isn't an excuse to answer the door in a bikini and yell in my ear!' said Shikamaru as he rubbed his ear.

A shade of red crept across her face, 'Oh My Gosh, how come you're here? I thought you, Neji and the guys are having a sleepover,' said Ino.

Before Shikamaru can answer Neji came up and said 'Thanks Ino for letting us stay in Sakura's house for the night.' With that comment he carried his sleeping bag and a pack of beer into the house.

'Shikamaru! Get your bags, I am not carrying your movies, especially in front of Temari, I'll be dead my tomorrow!' said Naruto as he shoved three boxes of American Pies and some disturbing horror movies.

The line of teenage guys followed and Sasuke and Kiba hopped into the penthouse, each with some sort of edible item and a sleeping bag.

'I'm guessing I should lock myself in a closet before you kill me?' said Shikamaru as he scratched his head.

'I guess you should,' said Ino as she allowed Shikamaru in while slamming the door behind her.

'INO! Close the door, don't smash it!' screamed Sakura.

Kiba whistle at the sight he saw, the 16 year old Hyuuga family heiress in a light blue bikini.

'You stare at my cousin, I'll skin you alive!' said Neji in a scary cold tone

'You're one to talk, you stared at TenTen's chest the whole time, God knows if you used your Byakugan!' yelled Kiba.

TenTen stood up and covered her lime green bikini with her matching towel.

'Now both of you can't look!' huffed TenTen.

After the girls got changed back into less revealing outfits. Ino was in a white tank top and light purple sweat pants, TenTen had a green hoodie and black pants that ended at her knees, Hinata had a black tank top and dark blue pants and Sakura had pink spaghetti straps and a pink track pants.

'Let's play Truth or Dare!' exclaimed Kiba.

Shikamaru gave a light groan and nodded. Ino squealed immediately. Sakura and Sasuke both nodded enthusiastically, as did Naruto and Temari. Hinata gave a small nodded and smiled.

'YAHOO!! Who wants to go first?' said Kiba jumping up and down.

'I will!' said Sakura, earning her a glare from Ino.

'Fine, truth or dare?' asked Kiba.

'Dare, duh!' exclaimed Sakura

'Okay, um…,' Kiba turned around and whispered to the guys, 'What should we ask her to do?' Naruto then whispered something into Kiba's ear so lightly which was quite surprising to the ten teenagers.

'Sakura, your dare is to kiss Sasuke for a full 10 minutes, or you can go to the other room with one of the guys and flash us!' said Kiba.

'WTF? This sounds like a Naruto pervy dare!' said Sakura.

'Give the woman a normal dare before anything goes too troublesome, and Naruto flashing, lap dancing and anything that is too disgusting isn't allowed!' shouted Shikamaru.

'SILENCE! I'll kiss Sasuke, okay people?' shouted Sakura.

Sasuke glared at Kiba and Naruto but his view was blocked by the face of a pink haired girl who had already pressed her lips against his own. Just like the dare, the kiss didn't come off until Ino said 'TIME UP!' The duo broke apart instantly gasping for air.

'My turn, Shikamaru, truth or dare?' asked Sakura.

'Say dare!' thought Shikamaru, despite the fact he said truth in the end.

'Fine, which one would you rather see naked, me, TenTen, Hinata, Temari of Ino?' said Sakura without hesitating at all.

'This is so troublesome! I guess I have to say… Ino, happy?' groaned Shikamaru.

'I knew it, I mean everyone is attracted to me!' screamed Ino excitedly.

'This game is getting boring,' sighed Naruto.

'Let's watch a movie!' shouted Kiba.

Everyone nodded and went over to the couch and the blankets on the floor. Kiba inserted a Saw DVD and waited for a loud scream from his friends.

'Kiba, do we have to watch?' asked Hinata.

'You, don't have to…' muttered Kiba as he sat down next to Hinata, placing his arm around her, pulling her towards him.

'No, it's okay, I'll watch with you,' said Hinata, and placed a half forced smile.

Kiba gave a small nod and press the play button. The first thing the friends saw was where the guys have left it, the most horrific scene.

As expected, the girls gave a loud scream. Hinata stood up and walked out into the garden.

'Hinata! Wait up,' shouted Kiba as he ran after Hinata. He caught up with her and sat next to her. He saw that she was shaking from fear, without a word Kiba placed both hands around Hinata and hugged her, which stopped her from shaking.

'Thank you Kiba,' said Hinata softly. She later rested her head on Kiba's chest and closed her eyes and fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the house

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'How on earth do you guys bear this kind of horror?' yelled Sakura as she wrapped a blanket over herself shielding the blood and horror of the movie.

'You wanna go up stairs or something Sakura?' asked Sasuke.

'I just want a less disturbing movie, but yes, maybe two floors away from this sick movie will help!' yelled Sakura.

Sasuke held Sakura's hand, causing her to blush and put a protective arm around her and accompanied her to the roof, to gaze at the stars.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile downstairs

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TenTen was definitely freaked out by the disturbing and horrifying film, anyone could tell because TenTen dug her face deep into Neji's shirt and was covering her ears with her hands, Neji gently kissed her on her forehead and picked her up bridal style and went outside into the pool.

Temari soon ran out into the garden followed by a confused Naruto.

'Temari, what's the matter?' asked Naruto placing a protective arm around Temari's shoulder.

'Nothing, it's just I wanted to stop watching and I wanted to give Shikamaru and Ino some private time,' said Temari.

'But, Ino doesn't even like Shikamaru, which is very sad because Shikamaru had liked her for quite some time now,' said Naruto, still unaware of the fact that Ino also likes Shikamaru.

'Oh, you're still that dumb 12 year old instead of the 17 year old that you are,' sighed Temari, she laughed at the thought of Naruto being a smart and responsible shinobi

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the penthouse

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Shikamaru, in my memory you were afraid of movies like this, how come your not flinching at all?' said Ino playfully.

'Well, sometimes, you have to face your fears, so when Neji and Sasuke and Kiba dragged me into the cinema, I had to watch, and I found out it isn't that scary at all,' said Shikamaru.

Ino was about to answer the comment, but the screen appeared to have froze and it showed blood across the screen, Ino screamed and jumped onto Shikamaru and closed her eyes, while leaving her head on his chest. Shikamaru felt a surge of blood rush across his cheek and blushed ferociously.

Shikamaru picked up the remote and turned off the movie, he didn't dare wake up Ino, knowing she'll punch him if he even tried. In fact, Shikamaru didn't mind Ino sleeping on his lap, he got a closer look at her, and he noticed she doesn't like to sleep still. After a while, the other eight kids came back into the living room, to find Ino sleeping on Shikamaru and he was lying down on the couch.

'I wonder if they know they're with one another,' whispered Hinata.

'I don't think so,' whispered Sakura, as she got three sleeping bags from a cupboard and gave it to the other two girls.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Morning

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'AHHHHHHHH!' Ino screamed. Waking up everyone else, Ino slapped Shikamaru.

'What the hell are you doing hugging me during my sleep, are you crazy? God knows what you might've done if I didn't wake up!' yelled Ino.

'First of all, before you punch me again, you were afraid of the scene, you jumped on me, then after a while you fell asleep on my lap, then I fell asleep. Plus don't you think it I took advantage of you, you'll still be fully dressed?' said Shikamaru while rubbing his red cheek. Ino face instantly became red and she can't help from giggling, because of the sleepy faces and Shikamaru's red cheek.

After further explaining and the other eight shinobis proved Ino's theory wrong by telling her what they saw last night.

The guys and girls got dressed and left Sakura's house to go back to their own houses.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Shikamaru's house

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru fell onto his bed, reluctant to pack up, he saw on the calendar and saw that today was December 23rd then he realized he still had to buy his Secret Santa Gift for Ino.

Suddenly his phone rang, he searched for it throughout his belongings and quickly answered it 'Talk to me.'

'_Shika-kun, are you free today?' _asked Ino

'No, I don't think so at least,' said Shikamaru.

'_Great! You wanna go with me to do some last minute Christmas shopping?' _asked Ino

'Sure,' answered Shikamaru. After that he got his wallet and his keys and ran out.

'Mom, I'm going out, bye' yelled Shikamaru as he ran out of his house to find Ino in her flower shop packing up her wallet, make up, phone, keys and a whole bunch of things Shikamaru found to troublesome to identify.

'Good, you're not late this time, let's go!' said Ino as she grabbed her coat and pulled Shikamaru's hand and ran out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the mall

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Who's your Secret Santa Ino?' asked Shikamaru.

'It's a secret,' answered Ino. 'How could I tell you when you are my Secret Santa,' thought Ino.

'This is troublesome,' muttered Shikamaru.

They went on to shop, and Ino passed an old shop, she saw a silver bracelet with silver roses and snowflakes on it.

'This is so pretty! I'd buy it but I need to spend my remaining money on my Secret Santa,' said Ino as she put down the bracelet disappointedly.

They left the store, and went into Quiksilver, and Shikamaru saw a jacket which was the perfect fit to substitute for his old and worn out snowboarding jacket.

Ino saw Shikamaru's face as he looked at the jacket, but the smiling face fell, after he saw the price tag.

'Shikamaru, aren't you gonna buy that?' asked Ino.

'Nah, it's too troublesome to buy this jacket and buy a Secret Santa gift. I'll leave it for now, but when I saved up enough money I'll buy it,' said Shikamaru.

Ino carried on to shop and the hours flew by, and by 4 pm, Ino had a bag made of wrapping paper, with what seemed like a Secret Santa gift.

'Ino, I need to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back,' said Shikamaru as he ran off towards the bathroom direction.

_A few minutes later_

'Ino, it's pretty late, I'm gonna take off, bye' said Shikamaru as he walked out the entrance of the mall.

'Okay, I'll see you tomorrow!' said Ino as she went out the opposite exit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

December 25th Everyone was at the Hyuuga's house for a Christmas Party

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Welcome, make yourself at home,' said Neji. 'Who is that guy?' whispered Neji into TenTen's ear.

'I think he's your distant uncle removed 5 times,' answered TenTen.

'You know my family better than I do,' said Neji.

After half an hour of more social talk, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto, Temari and Ino finally arrived.

'You guys finally made it!' said Hinata, obviously hyper from the punch.

Everyone gave their Secret Santa presents privately to Hanabi, expecting her to hide it under the 20 foot tree.

Everyone was there, except for Shikamaru. Ino was worried about him, Sakura could tell Ino was worried and she was sure it was about Shikamaru.

'He's gonna show up, trust me. I mean it's Christmas, lighten up!' said Sakura as she plafully punched Ino on the arm.

'You're right,' said Ino. She got up and started to talk to the other people in the party.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------An hour later

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino was getting really upset, because Shikamaru was being very unfashionably late. This fact upset the rest of the group.

Suddenly the door burst open revealing a panting Shikamaru, his coat was covered in snow and in his right hand was a small box that was wrapped in a brown and gold paper.

'Sorry, I'm late, I was caught up in something,' panted Shikamaru.

Ino quickly ran to him and Sakura took his gift and tossed it under the tree and got him some hot chocolate, meanwhile Ino was taking off Shikamaru's snow-covered coat..

'Well, now that everyone is here, let's start our present giving ceremony!' yelled Kiba.

Shikamaru sat down and noticed that Naruto and Kiba were seriously drunk as they on more than one occasion said they were girls that like to wear pink frocks and admire Neji's long brown hair. Hinata and Temari were restraining their boyfriends, and TenTen did her best to try and hold Neji back from killing the two.

Sasuke and Sakura were both very much conscious, as they were occasionally kissing one another, which caused Shikamaru to sweat drop.

After what seemed like forever, everyone eventually calmed down, and Hanabi handed out their presents, each one of them tore off the wrapping the second they received the gift.

Naruto got a $5000 dollar gift pack to Ichiraku Ramen.

Temari got a hair-do booklet and a makeover set, with a card that read 'You look smoking hot.'

Neji got a scarf that was white and brown stripes, he knew it was TenTen, because she was the only one that knew he wanted a scarf for Christmas.

Sasuke got a 'Happiness for Emos' book and a black leather jacket.

Sakura got a red dress with black pumps and a new bag from Zara.

Kiba got a hoodie with a big pocket in front for Akumaru and a little fleece for Akumaru himself.

Hinata got a book that read 'The 101 Ways To Take Care of a Dog', which caused Hinata to laugh non-stop.

When Ino received her present, she opened it quickly to find a silver bracelet with silver roses and snowflakes, she turned around to see Shikamaru holding his present and walked out to the porch.

'Oh My Gosh, he remembered,' muttered Ino.

'Remembered what Ino?' asked TenTen.

Then Ino poured out the entire story at the mall, and in the end she said 'Do you think he got me for Secret Santa or did he just tell who ever is suppose to get me a present what I wanted.'

No one answered Ino. She didn't bother to wait, she ran out to the porch and found Shikamaru sitting on the staircase with his present still unopened.

'Shikamaru, why don't you open your present?' asked Ino.

'It's too troublesome to open it now,' said Shikamaru. Ino then took the present box and started to open it for Shikamaru, with the wrapping off, there was only a lid and a box. Shikamaru couldn't resist the temptation and opened the box to find the jacket he saw in Quiksilver.

'Ino, thank you for the present,' said Shikamaru.

'How do you know it's me?' asked Ino with a confused expression on her face.

'Well, I just guessed, because you're the only one with the knowledge of knowing that I wanted this jacket,' answered Shikamaru.

'Shika-kun, thanks for the bracelet, it's really sweet,' said Ino as she stroke the fragile silver bracelet.

'You're welcome, plus it was the reason why I was late, I had to find the shop in the mall' muttered Shikamaru.

'Aren't you going to try to keep it a secret?' asked Ino.

'Nah, it's too troublesome anyway,' answered Shikamaru.

'Actually,' Ino said, as she rested her head on Shikamaru's shoulder 'you're the best present I could've ever asked for.'

A shade of red quickly spread across Shikamaru's face, he looked up to the sky, looking for clouds, but he saw a mistletoe. Ino too, looked up to find a mistletoe, she tilted her head upwards, first aiming for Shikamaru's cheek, but her chin was redirected by Shikamaru's hand and he softly placed his lips on hers.

To his surprise, she didn't pull away, but returned the kiss.

When they both pulled away, Ino rested her head on Shikamaru's shoulder, and Shikamaru was able to put his arm across Ino's shoulder.

He didn't believe in Christmas miracles at first, but after that night, he really started to believe that miracles could happen, especially on Christmas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is my first one-shot

Reviews please

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year

May a miracle blossom on you in this magical holiday


	2. Announcement

HEY EVERYONE~~~

THIS IS THE LONG TIME HIATUS WRITER REIGN421!!

i would like all my readers (if i have any left :p) to know that i have joined an account with two other writers to create

"Rei - pho - nea"

please carry on supporting me on my new account and my new story!


End file.
